


Our world is endless

by pigeonemperor



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Existential Crisis, F/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3035435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigeonemperor/pseuds/pigeonemperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You thought it was a nice day but you wasted it inside. So Dan makes it up to you by taking you out to stargaze in the backyard, but little did you both know the existential fears that would lie ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our world is endless

**Author's Note:**

> i'm watching the Wind Waker playthrough and Danny and Arin were talking about the stars and yeah Dan said something about how having a girl with him would be perfect so he could hold her and not feel like he was gonna fall of the earth while looking at the stars or something along the lines of that, so thus this was born! (I've also been camping and looking at the stars made me feel a sense of infinity and yeah it's really weird so that also helps this story a lot). and i just can imagine snuggling with dan under the stars and talking about your existential fears together

You looked out the clear window to the dark sky above. It'd been such a nice day out today, not surprising for California weather in the springtime, and you'd wanted to go out  _so_ bad. But your work forbode you and you were forced to stay cooped up inside, preparing for deadlines and making phone calls from your home office. Now it was night time and there was no longer any use to even trying to go to the park or something, the nights were still slightly cold and staying outside this late would probably get you sick.

A sigh escaped your lips as the white lights twinkled among the deep purple skies, you removed yourself from the window sill and went back to the kitchen to finish up dinner just as the front door opened and in walked your longtime boyfriend Daniel Avidan. A smile automatically morphing your previous frown. 

"Dan!" You call out, running up to him like an excited puppy. He smiled back at you and greeted you with a small kiss on the lips.

"Hey y/n, what's up? How was your day?" Dan asks you as he begins to shed his shoes and overclothes to settle in and get comfortable. 

"Boring, I was working all day. I mean, what's the use of working at home if I'm just gonna be alone and doing everything by myself." You vented, he always asked you about your day and you always responded with a miniature rant of how much you loathed work. "It was such a nice day today too and I couldn't even go out for lunch! Man, and now that I have some free time it's colder out and nighttime so there really is no use to trying to go outside now." You pout. 

"Aw that suck!" Dan laughs and you shoot him a small glare. "Meanwhile me, Arin and Suzy all went out for lunch at that cafe you _love_ so much  _and_ got the outdoor seating in the same corner you always request!" Dan teased and you groaned, punching him with all your might in the chest. 

"You suck, you suck, you suck!" You repeated, glaring as Dan continued to laugh at your actions. "I fucking hate you, douche pants!" 

"D-douche pants?! Wh-at?" Dan was laughing incredibly hard now as he struggled to get the words out, leaning against the wall of the foyer. 

"Fuck off!" You shout, crossing your arms and going back to the kitchen to finish making dinner, even though you were going to eat it all yourself. You were  _not_ making shit for Dan now. 

"Babe-babe I'm sorry!" Dan, still giggling, tries to wrap his arms around your waist from behind, bending down to match your height and place his chin on your shoulder. "Let me make it up to you, why don't we set up dinner outside and then just cuddle in the backyard under a blanket for a while?" 

You looked at him through the corner of your eyes, thinking about it for a moment. It did sound nice, and the sky looked so gorgeous tonight. You simply couldn't resist his offer. 

"Fine, but you're setting it up. After all I fucking cooked, even though I'm still deciding on whether or not to give you food." You grumbled to him and he did a small cheer before stopping in his tracks for a second.

"Wait, you're gonna give me food right?" He asked, with the cutest most innocent look on his face. You couldn't help but laugh at it. 

"Maybe, now go set up buttface! Dinner is almost done!" 

After you two ate dinner out on the back porch, Dan led you to a small picnic blanket sprawled out on the green grass with a couple throw pillows and a plush blanket folded on top. 

"Still slightly mad at you but this looks so comfy that I don't even give a damn." You muttered loud enough for Dan to hear and chuckle at you. 

"Come on," Dan guided you there with his hand on your lower backside. You both threw off your slippers and laid down on the blanket, Dan unfolding the other one and placing it over the both of you. 

You both laid down, but instead of you laying your head down on the throw pillows, you snuggled into Dan's chest as he wrapped his arms around you. It felt nice for a moment as you both got comfortable, but eventually you began to gaze at the sky overhead in silence. 

The stars looming over looked infinite and for some reason, it made you feel weird. There were so many, some may have been other suns for other galaxies, there may have even been another you out there looking at _your_ sun. It made you feel like a speck of dust, maybe even a speck _of_ a speck. You were so caught up in feeling small, you didn't notice Dan's grip tighten on you, as if he were holding on for dear life. 

"It's... nice?" You finally say, trying to bring yourself back to earth. 

"Yeah-yeah! I mean, it's really cool..?" Dan replies. You both can tell how the other is lying almost immediately. 

"Do you... Do you also feel unimportant?" You ask him. "I mean, the Earth is like a speck of dust in this universe, and we're specks of dust to the earth. So..." 

"It feels like everything we do doesn't _really_ matter." Danny continues your thought. "Like, religion and politics and capitalism and all this shit is just so unimportant-ugh it's making me feel so weird dude." 

"Right?" You laugh in attempt to shake off the uncomfortable feeling looming over. "I feel like no matter how hard I try, I'll never truly leave an impact on this universe unless I become real life Master Chief or something." 

Dan laughs at your attempt at a joke. "I could see that. You'd make one hot Master Chief, you could just punch aliens repeatedly and deprive them of food!"

"Shut up!" You punch him once before sitting up and sighing. "This was fun while it lasted, can we go inside and do something to get our minds off of our existential fears?" 

"I have an idea! Why don't you blow me and then I don't return the favor!" Dan says, you turn to glare at him before standing up and starting to walk off. 

"Have fun on the couch tonight!" You shout back. 

"Oh Y/N!" Dan laughs. "I was joking I swear!" 

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize if i gave you an existential crisis, might i recommend Danisnotonfire's videos if you do have one? he talks about them a lot and it's funny and yeah and also that blow job thing was totally an actual joke that Dan made in the playthrough, it was fucking beautiful how they continued that conversation. also nEVER LISTEN TO GAME GRUMPS WITHOUT HEADPHONES BC YOUR PARENTS CAN WAKL IN ANYTIME AND WONDER WHAT THE FUCK YOURE WATCHING KIDS.


End file.
